The Second Shiro Amada
by Soul Goddess
Summary: Based on the 08th MS Team, Anime/tv show, action/ adventure. This is COMPLETED!!!! The ending should be there.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic. Based on the Anime 08th MS Team. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the 08th MS Team, and I don't own Shiro Amada. I do own Tilly, Victoria, John and Tom cause I made them up. I do own the 12th MS Team.  
  
  
  
THE SECOND SHIRO AMADA  
By: Soul Goddess  
  
  
"Commander Shiro Amada," I liked the sound of that. Yes, war had begun again between Side 1,2,3, etc. and Earth. Now, I'm not the real Shiro Amada, I'm his son, yeah I got the same name. Now after the first war with Zion, my father and mother setted down and had me. Of course, peace had lasted for about twenty-four years, until the rise of Kyle Sanders. ( No relation to the co-chief Sanders) He wanted Zion to win a war with a new made machine called Odessa. The Feddies had also prepared for the war by making new Gundam types, with more power than ever before. That was on my mind when arriving at the base, located on Earth. But it was forgotten when I decided to meet the rest of my team.  
  
The 12th MS Team was made up of three Gundams and a hover truck. Victoria was the second in command, with long flowing blond hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She had the curves and I couldn't help but think " What a woman!" She didn't seem to like me though greeting me with a eye roll and frown. Tilly was the hover truck main driver, young for the job, but good I could tell. She had brown hair tied into buns and green eyes. Pretty, too, and I'm not a prevert! Tom was short for his age and a bit chubby. He recited Shakespear plays and poems and even had an accent. With blond hair and blue eyes and a bit of a build in him too. Lastly, there was John a friend to my family and respected him right away. With brown hair, blue eyes, a build and being the tallest in the group earned him respect. All I could tell were all good fighters.  
  
Our first mission came the next day, from the main commander at the base. The mission was to attack the base near the shore. Their weapons were aqua based mobile suits, it was our job to bring one back intact. But to destroy the base within an hour. Being the first mission I wasn't sure if I should take full command and direct the others or if to talk and confirm my plan with Victoria.   
  
As we neared the base a mass of black emerged from the water and.....  
To be continued.... 


	2. New Love and the Mobile Suit

Author's Note: Hey! Ok, now this is a bit different, each chapter is written from a character's point of view, first chapter was in Shiro's view, but it will change each chapter. Hope thats ok. Some langage further chapters.  
  
The New Mobile Suit  
By: Soul Goddess  
Victoria's point of view  
  
The mass of black was uncontrollably fast! It went straight for me, screaming I jumped away, missing any damage. The Commander rushed toward the thing with his beam sword, aiming for the arm. For some reason the beam sword couldn't cut through it. Leaving the Commander open for attack. I thought quickly and slammed into the thing, away from the Commander. "Fall back and hit with the beam rifles!" I heard the Commander yell. Following orders from this guy was hard, he always changed his tactics at the last minute. That annoyed me, but what could I do? He is the Commander afterall. My thoughts were so troubling I didn't see the thing charge at me.  
  
The force was so intense, that my whole Gundam shut down. I was also knocked out, because everything went black.   
* Flashback*  
I saw my hometown....peaceful...quiet....but then...Flames! " NOOOOOO!" I screamed. Why now? So many dead................................................................ " MOMMY...DADDY!!"  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Victoria," a soothing voice called me. "Wake up, Victoria." I openned my eyes, for a second I thought I saw an angel. " AAAAAAH!" I screamed. The Commander looked back at me with puzzled eyes. "I didn't mean to startle you, Victoria" he said quietly. How did I see him as an angel? That confused me, "The Thing?" I asked. "It was captured intact, as planned," he said with a smile. "You okay?" "Yeah, just not everyday I wake up to a guy's face," I answered lamly. Why was it lame? I didn't know, not then at least.   
  
It turned out that, the Great leader of, Zion had designed the things or "Aquas" to destroy submarnies or ships near the front line. It took three days of research and work to find out how it worked and so on. The Commander even, began to gain everyone's trust and loyality. Headquaters were happy on our success, with the Aquas. It seemed Zion was being careless, by letting us win a base with so much info. But the Commander reminded us that, all the infomation found could be false. I reminded myself, not to get excited about small things when the war in whole was important.  
  
That night I sat by the shore and wondered about the commander. I couldn't help it, today I was impressed a bit by the mission's success. I found myself begin to like him, I mean love him. He seemed caring, kind and not to mention hot. But I stilled remembered the first look he gave me, impressed and soft. I wondered if he had covered me when my Gundam shut down. Tilly came up behind me,"Thinking about the commander?" she asked. "Yeah, but tell and you die" I warned. Then I smiled and wondered how torrorrow would end up like.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. The Mission Back to Base

Author's Note: Some cursing in this chapter. I know the kyle Sanders is weird, ok. There is an appearance of Char in later chapters due to mention of him. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not OWN THE 08th MS TEAM OR CHARACTERS FROM OTHER ANIME SHOWS!! Now for the story.  
  
  
The Mission Back to the Base  
Tilly's point of view  
By: Soul Goddess  
  
So Victoria has a crush on the Commander. All I have to say is LUCKY HER, ok, so the commander is a bit cute. OK HOT! Well, anyway, he's not really my type. Too calm for one thing and very soft. I don't like softies. When Victoria's Gundam shut down, he raced to her side without thinking about the Aqua, coming toward him. Luckily, John covered the commander. I am jealous of Victoria, I mean the best guy in the team. While I am stuck with the 26 year old shrimp. Might I add a Mini Shakespear. I mean day and night he recites or writes poems. That can get on a person's nerves!  
  
I snapped out of my thoughts when the Commander said my name. "Yes, Sir?" I asked. "I asked you if any enemies are in sight," he repiled a bit annoyed. My luck he talks to me and he just asked if I see Zakus or what ever else is out there. " Nope," I answered simply. Currently, we were heading toward a mine that was owned by Zeon. The mission destroy and leave. Basicly the only mission sequence we had done the whole time together, as a team I mean. The three mobile suits or Gundams were in front and the hover truck behind.   
  
Everything was going normal and peaceful. Dammit! I could hear the crickets or whatever bug it was. Too normal I thought, I mean it was an important mine and Zeon would not leave it unguarded. That's when I heard it, a metal clank about a few yards in front of the mobile suits. "Commander!" I yelled,"Watch out!" I bearly finished my shouts when a Zaku, no four came out of nowhere. The Commander fired at the Zakus and ordered the hover truck to carefully drive through the legs of the mobile suits. "We'll, keep them busy, just hurry!" he yelled again. Tom was in the middle of "Romeo and Juliet" when I grabbed the wheel. Ok, the hover truck can drive up to 80 mph safely, I pushed it to 90. When we had almost cleared the last Zaku, it flipped and from what I could tell fell into a gorge.  
  
Blackness....more blackness...HEY WHO'S LAYING ON ME!!!!! I openned my eyes,"Yuck!" I pushed Romeo off me and looked around. We should be dead, yet we're not. That's when I noticed we were upside down, not me, the hover truck. When I openned the hatch, that was now on the floor, I looked down a gorge with a river at the bottom. "WE ARE GOING TO DIEEEEEEE!!!" I yelled."Dammit!" I was going to die with a 26 year old fatso and Romeo mini. And no I wouldn't even consider it with him. I mean that. I tried to wake the dude up. "Hey! Wake up you are going to miss the first scene!" I yelled. His eyes snapped open immediatly, when I said that. "Really?" he asked in his accent. "NO! Just had to wake you up," I repiled. I then explained the situation to him, he freaked. He ran from side to side rocking the hover truck to and fro. "Stop that!" I shouted," Do you want to die sooner?" "No,I just got scared." he squeaked. "Lets see if the radio still works," I said calmly. "Ok," Tom agreed.   
  
"This is hover truck 08, I repeat hover truck 08," *click*  
"Commander Amada here, are you guys ok?" *click*  
"IF YOU CALL HANGING ABOVE A GORGE OK THEN, YES!" *click*  
"Calm down, we are locating you now, John will continue talking to you, ok?" *click*  
"fine, fine....Hurry up!" *click*  
  
I could hear three mobile suits come close, then a pully kind of squeak. I heard the commander yell,"More to the right Victoria!" "Ok!" Victoria answered. *Squeak* That squeak was bothering me, it didn't sound right. Then as if I had jynxed the rope by saying that there was a *snap* and then a *thud* on top of the hover truck. "COMMANDER" both John and Victoria yelled. "You don't think," Romeo started. "Of course not, he's probably still on top of the hover truck," I said only reassuring myself.  
  
To be continued.... 


	4. Commander of 08th Team

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Slim Gohan it sounds like you wish a appearance of Char. I can do that, not in this chapter though, keep on your toes Slim Gohan, Char is coming. OK ONE MORE THING, I PASSED TOM AND JOHN BECAUSE THEY NEED TO BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER NOT THIS ONE OK.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own 08th MS Team or any other characters that are involed with Anime.  
  
  
Commander of the 08th Team   
Victoria's point of view  
By:Soul Goddess  
  
My eyes watered.."Shiro!!!!!" I screamed fighting the pain. He lay there on top the hover truck, blood flowing into a dark red puddle around him. His eyes were open, but was there life as well? "Commander!" I heard Tilly yell from the other side of the truck. She had made it onto the top of the truck with the help of Tom. I saw her run to Shiro. "Shiro?" I heard her ask him. He blinked, tried to get up and shouted in pain as Tilly gently pushed him back to a lieing position. "Victoria get a rope for Tilly and.." he couldn't finish his sentence without coughing up blood. I felt my heart break, I then turned to John and nodded. This time we doubled the ropes and got Tilly and Tom up. Then as we began to lower the rope again for the commander, the hover truck tipped, there wasn't much time.   
  
I slid down the rope and gently landed by the Commander's side. The bleeding hadn't stopped, but there wasn't time. I held onto the Commander as John pulled us up. As I layed the Commander on a blanket, we all heard the hover truck fall into the almost bottomless gorge. "Call," the Commander started. "Don't talk I said," reliefed to see the bleeding had finally stopped. Our mission was delayed due to the Commander's injuries, but we were all happy to see he was still alive. After three days, the Commander ordered us to "Move Out!"   
  
We had to get back to the mission, but Tilly and Tom would not be able to come. So they stayed a few miles away from the Zeon Mine, to look out for reinforcements. We moved in slowly, each from a different direction. The Commander shot first as our signal to attack, since we had agreeded to radio silence. John hit them from a distance, while the Commander was close. I attacked the Zakus that had been sent out, covering the Commander as well as John. "Dammit!" John yelled as a covered Zaku cut off his Gundam's left arm. John hit the Zaku with his other arm destroying the Zaku but breaking John's other arm. "Fall back, John!" the Commander yelled. John fell back leaving only me and the Commander to finish the job. With a few more minutes of firing, the Zeon Mine burst into flames. When we returned John was fixing his Gundam. "Great work everyone," the Commander said. "I think you all will enjoy that we are on stand by for a few days." We cheered. A time to rest and to sort   
out my feelings for the Commander. Little did I know that the stand by was going to be ruined and a traitor in our team would be revealed.  
  
To be continued...  



	5. The Traitor and Char, Part 1

Author's Note: OK HERE IS CHAR. Sorry about that one chapter where the title didn't match I was kinda hyper. Ok, in this chapter a traitor is revealed and Char is going to be here ,too. Due to the twist in this chapter there are going to be two point of views, John's and Tom's.   
  
Disclaimer: Look, I don't own any characters that are included in any other anime. And I don't own the 08th MS Team itself. k? Cool.  
  
  
The Traitor and Char, Part 1  
John's and Tom's point of view  
By: Soul Goddess  
  
JOHN  
  
I looked out into the night sky, it had been a day of rest and peace. Tilly had spent the day watching me. I wonder if she likes me. That doesn't matter she's a b.. oh forget it. Tom was as usually playing a viola that he had secertly put into the hover truck. Victoria had confessed her feelings to the Commander. After they had kissed, I left, I hate having to be here. But I knew that it was too early for any events to happen. I mean I would have to wait till midnight, even if it was so far away.  
  
"John?" it was the Commander,"Anything bothering you?" He sounded like he knew what was on my mind even though that wasn't possible. "No, Sir." I answered as calm as I could. "It's ten now, so I wanted to know if you wanted the first or second shift," he stated. The second shift was going to be to late, so I said,"The first, Sir." He blinked, I then remembered telling him I hated the first shift, so I quickly pointed to a book that was beside me. "Why didn't you say so," he said patting my back. "Good night." "Night Commander," I repiled as innoccent as possible. As soon as everyone was gone and asleep, I smirked. They all brought it, no one suspected a thing. I looked at the clock, 11:55 pm.  
  
Perfect, I sat up and turned on the radio.   
*This is John, requesting a word with Char*  
*Char here, have you gotten rid of the Commander?*  
*No, Sir. Forgive me.*  
*It's all right I have heard he is as good as his father.*  
*Orders, Sir.*  
*Are you on stand by?*  
*Yes, Sir.*  
*Then get rid of as many as you can*  
*Okay, I will. But I have a suggestion.*  
*If we capture them all, or the worthy ones. Then we could use them to test the Odessa.*  
*I have thought of that, but I am certain they will not do it.*  
*It will work Sir, the Chief has a crush on the Commander. So we can say that if he doesn't do it that we'll kill her.*  
*Yes, that sounds good. Bring back only the Commander and Chief then.*  
*Roger that, over.*  
That meant that I would need to get rid of Tilly and Tom tonight. I smirked as I crawled to the tent where "Romeo" slept.  
  
TOM (A.N. Tom talks a lot!! That is part of his nature.)  
  
I had wanted to sleep, really I did. But a song came into my heart and I had to write it down. I plucked the viola's strings to make sure they were in tune. That's when I heard it, a stick crack and a breathing. I sticked my head out,"Oh John, have you come to see the great Romeo perform acts of new and old. Or maybe comedy is what is needed or a classic of untold truth. Or even a song of pure love or tale from above. Yes that is..." My speech was cut short when John grabbed my throat and began to deprive me of air. I mean I know I talk a lot but really. After a minute I had a feeling his wasn't going to let go. I clawed his face with my finger nails. He finally let go.   
  
As soon as I had caught my breath I said,"That was not funny at all! I mean and I quote "Prithee mi lord but I must sqat in yonder brushes or I will dampen thy attractive knee"(A.N. that was from the book series "Everworld" and it might not be 100% right. AND TOM IS NOT GAY! Thank you.) "that was funny but what you did wasn't!" I finished pleased with myself. "Listen don't make this harder," he said while he pushed me off the ledge of the gorge we had stayed by. I yelled and then black and more..black.  
  
To be continued... 


	6. The Traitor and Char, Part 2

Author's Note: This is part 2 of The Traitor and Char. I really want to hear some reviews about these two chapters. So enjoy and please review.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok for the fifth or sixth time, I do not own Char or the 08th MS Team or any anime characters.  
  
  
The Traitor and Char, part 2  
Tilly's point of view  
By: Soul Goddess  
  
  
I watched in horror as Tom fell down and down. John had just done something so terrible and so evil. By then I was mad, furious. How could I have drooled over a traitor? I mean Tom was annoying but he was so sweet at times, too. Well, was. I hid behind a tree as I watched John enter my tent. I knew what he was planning to do, kill everyone! But why! He was a respected family friend to the Amada family. I mean now that I thought of it the Amada family had taken a lot fame from the last war and could have been rich. Instead the Amada family gave the money charity and things to help replace things lost in the war. Their true friends was John's family.   
  
That's when it hit me, John's family didn't recevie any of the money and so, John signed with Zeon and became a double agent. Bastard. Well, all I had to do now was warn the Commander without being seen. But how? John was currently still in my tent, so I crawled quietly toward the Commander's tent. I got there, and tapped on the canvas. "Tilly?" the Commander asked. "Sir its..." I couldn't finish because John had appeared and had a gun aimed at my hea...........................  
  
Shiro's point of view   
  
"TILLY!!" I raced outside to see John with a gun and Tilly limp on the floor. "YOU BASTARD!!" I grabbed the gun and punched him in the face. He fell back as I kicked him, umm..you know where. He screamed in pain and punched me in the gut. And then another to the face, then he hit me over the head with gun. No more bullets I figured. I fell, blood on my face, head and body. Victoria by this time had come out and was about to punch John when, a man with blond hair grabbed her. Char. He had a knife to her neck and about four Zakus with him. Char chuckled and lead Victoria to the hover truck and John took me there, too. They tied us up and threw us in the back of the truck. They talked as the hover truck drove on.   
  
"Good work, John."  
"Thank you, Sir."  
"Are the others dead?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Good, the Odessa is ready to lanuch."  
"We will be there in ten minutes."  
"Good."   
Char looked at me with evil eyes and laughed. "So Amada, are you ready? For the ride of your life?"  
  
To be continued.... 


	7. The Decision

Author's Note: OKay, this is the LAST CHAPTER! I hope you peps like the ending I wrote. Please REVIEW this! I hoped u peps like it, here it goes.  
  
Disclaimer- OK Last time, I do not own The 08th MS Team or Char, etc.   
  
  
  
The Decision  
Victoria's point  
By:Soul Goddess   
  
  
I sat there on the floor of the cell with tears in my eyes, Tilly...Tom! Both killed by that...that Traitor! How could he? He was so realibe in battle and as a friend, so why? Just because the Amada family hadn't given them money, he decides to side with the Zeon. But why poor Tilly and Tom,...Tilly was so young and so was Tom and both a whole life to live. But it was shattered by war and then by...John. I looked over at Shiro, he too was thinking the same thing. I saw it in his eyes. Then John and Char had to come, those jerks !  
  
They walked us to the new mobile suit the Odessa. It was huge, with four Zeon like eyes and armor all around it's body. It was about four times as big as a Gundam and had two main beams, one on the front and the other on the back. I could see right away it needed to have two pilots. Shiro looked at it too, but not in aw, but in di . It of course, looked almost like the Apalus that Shiro's father had destroyed in the last war. So they wanted us to fly this thing or Odessa? Yeah, right.  
  
  
As if I had said out loud, Char began wrapping a bomb around me. Yuck, a catch or so called "do it or BOOM!" He smiled, I simply spit in his face as I climbed into the Odessa. Shiro was in the seat in front of me and had already started this monster up. He was up to something, I just knew it but what? As we hovered over the base, Shiro turned to me.  
"Victoria," he said in my ear. "Take the bomb off, and put your seat belt on. "Wha?" I asked confused. Instead of repeating himself he took off the bomb and threw it to the side. Then as I realized what he had planned, he pushed my eject button. Up in the sky I saw it all happen. There was a light and a loud Boom! That echoed in my ears as I fell into a sleep.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************One year Later **************************************  
No one's point of view. Narrattor.  
  
  
A woman, Victoria stood in a graveyard. She stared at Tilly, Tom and John's graves. In her arms she carried a child, a baby, sleeping. And in her hand four flowers, roses. She smiled at Tilly's grave placing a red rose down. She put a shakespearan poem on Tom's and a yellow rose. Victoria frowned at John's grave, but put a dollar bill there anyway and a black rose. Then she paused, and looked at the child in her arms. Then she kissed two of her fingers and placed them on the last grave and placed the blue rose down. She turned with tears in her eyes and left the graves behind. The wind blew as the last grave read............................... Shiro Amada.  
  
END  
  
  
Author's Note: Please tell me what u think! Thanks for reading my fanficition. 


End file.
